


and my tongue, it runs across my teeth

by kirishimaaa



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: ?? Tho maybe canon kris if the ending of chapter 1 says anything lmao, Blood and Violence, Dark!kris, Other, Rough Kissing, ralsei is the only fluffy thing in this fic i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishimaaa/pseuds/kirishimaaa
Summary: "You like me, huh." They say it like it's not a question, but an observation.Ralsei's face is onfire.





	and my tongue, it runs across my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> "i'm all for fluffy kris/ralsei!!!" i say, and then immediately write this dark MESS. emphasis on mess, i wrote it all in one sitting C'':
> 
> this isn't anything super out there, but it's definitely not fluffy, there's a warning for people who may need it.

Ralsei decided that he didn't, um, like jail cells very much. 

It was cold and dark. He exhaled shakily through his mouth and his breath showed in the air, dissipating as soon as it came. 

_And wet_ , he thought with a grimace. Sitting on his cloak had seemed like a good idea at first, something to keep warm with, but now with it dampened and cold, seeping against his fur, he regretted his decision. 

He sneezed, and it echoed around the cell. He sniffled pitifully, casting a nervous glance around. 

Kris still wasn't talking. 

Well, they weren't a big talker in the first place. Short sentences were a rarity, and an extended conversation was unheard of. But ever since they'd woken up, it'd been... different. 

_They'd_ been different. 

It sounded silly, nonsensical even, but something about them urged him to keep his distance. 

"Kris... Um," Ralsei tried for what had to be the third time. "Are you feeling okay?"

Their head jerked slightly in his direction. It was more than he'd gotten before, so he decided to take it as a good sign. 

"I'm sure we'll figure a way out of this!" He tried to sound optimistic. "Lancer or Susie have to be near, you see? One of them is sure to find us."

Kris didn't move. He could barely see the rise and fall of their chest as they breathed, like it was shallow and quick. Were they shaking? 

They were facing away from him, knees bunched up against their chest. Drawn in on themselves like they wanted to be as small as possible. 

He couldn't just watch this. Something was clearly wrong. 

Newly determined, he stood up on legs unused to movement for the last few hours, and he winced when pins and needles immediately overcame his bottom half.

"Kris." He said again, taking a step forward. They didn't react. "I... I'm worried about you. Are you alright?"

They curled up tighter, the tension clear in their shoulders. 

He took another step forward and the sound seemed to echo. 

"Leave me alone." 

He stopped purely out of shock, jaw slackened. They were talking, that was good, but... 

They didn't sound like themself, either. 

Their voice, raspy and filled with nothing but disinterest. It made his stomach flip with something wholly unpleasant, and he nearly backed away until rational thought kicked back in. 

This was his friend. His very first friend. 

"I can't do that." He says and his voice shakes with it, but he continues forward. "Something's the matter, and—"

He laid a hand on their shoulder, and that's when they snapped. 

Ralsei yelped as the collar of his cloak was yanked, pressing against his throat uncomfortably. 

_"Ralsei."_ They rasped. Was this the first time they'd said his name, he couldn't help but vaguely wonder amidst all the panic. "I mean it. You don't want to see me like this. Stay back."

He was scared, he realized. Scared, as a white-knuckled hand grasped tighter at his cloak and shook him like a ragdoll. Scared, as red eyes focused on him and only him. 

Scared, scared, _scared._

Something made him press forward. Maybe it was all the years spent alone, eagerly waiting for the day to come when they'd be here. Susie and Kris.

Or maybe it was how Kris was before, with their warm hugs and unorthodox ACTing tactics, and... 

Either way, he didn't give in. 

"Y-you're my friend!" He insisted, eyes burning. He hurried to blink any tears away. "Please, Kris. Let me help you. I-I don't know how to help, really, b-b-but I can't just sit back and watch!"

_Crack._

That sound was Ralsei's head, banging harshly against the stone floor of the cell as he was shoved down. 

He whimpered, hand instinctively going to the back of his head until it was grabbed, slammed into the ground beside his head.

Ralsei cracked open teary eyes to see Kris looming above him. They straddled him, knees digging painfully into his hips. 

"You don't know me." They nearly snarl, eyes practically shining in the dim lighting of the cell. "What if I'm awful? What if the me you've seen today has been a fake?"

It's almost funny. The most he's heard them talk at once, and it's this. 

"You're not a-awful!" He croaks, desperate and afraid, but persistent. 

Their head cocked to the side, and they just...just _watched_. And waited. 

That spurred him on. 

This was still Kris. He was going to help them. He was going to get through to them. 

Ralsei stopped what little struggling he'd been doing, his pinned hand slackening and shaking body slumping against the chilled ground. 

"You're a hero. I k-know you are. You've done so well today, did I tell you that?" His head was swimming, pounding where he'd been slammed against the floor, but that didn't stop him. "Going above and b-beyond to leave enemies unharmed, continuing forward with no fear, or hesitation! Do you know how admirable that is?"

Their gaze was changing, grip on him being loosened the barest smidge. 

"And above all that—" He inhaled, all uneven and gasping. "You're my friend. I like you, and I know you're a good person."

Silence. 

Kris looked at him, _really_ looked, their eyes trailing over his trembling form and going up to his face. The expression he was wearing was as afraid as it was sincere. 

They smiled, but it's not _their_ smile, too sharp and calculated. 

"You like me?" 

That was the last thing he expected for them to say. He blushed and wasn't even sure why. 

"Friends like each other, don't th-they?" 

They leaned forward. He blushed harder. 

"You like me, huh." They say it like it's not a question, but an observation.

Ralsei gets the underlining meaning, and his face is on _fire._

This is about the last place he'd expected to tell them about his feelings, heck, he still hadn't gotten up the courage to think about a proper place and time to tell them. 

"I'm sorry?" He squeaks, unsure of what to say, how to react. Were they upset he liked them? Happy? Neutral? 

They laugh suddenly, and it echoes around the cell. 

His cloak is grabbed again and he's yanked up, his aching head unable to keep up with everything—

Just like that, Kris is kissing him. 

It takes a second for that to sink in, and when it does, he nearly faints. 

_Kris is kissing him!_

It's awkward given their different, well, mouths. 

And rough, overflowing with inexperience and Kris' lack of care for delicacy. He gasps, feels them grin into the kiss, their arm clumsily going behind his neck to cradle him closer. 

A fang of his scrapes accidentally against their lip, and he falls back when he's unceremoniously let go of. 

He stares up at Kris with widened eyes, cheeks splotchy red. Something oozes down his mouth and he brings a trembling claw to it. 

It's red. 

He dares look back up. 

Kris grins and there’s blood in their teeth. 

Oh. 

He's ashamed that his first thought is that they looked strangely beautiful, red eyes matching unsettlingly with their own blood, smile too wide. Looking at him, and only him. 

"Apology accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno if the way i wrote kris in this is offensively ooc or right on the money, considering i only got multiple characters in-game considering them creepy and the ending of deltarune to go off of :''D but i dunno, as much as i like fluffy cuteness, i also have a penchant for darker stuff in ships so i couldn't help myself ;u; 
> 
> this isn't the most happiness-inducing thing haha, but thank you so much if you enjoyed!
> 
> title is from _vampire_ by lazyboy empire!


End file.
